


Good Company

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Multi, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Listen, no, really listen."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Good Company

“That’s not a real word, Deaks,” Roger argued, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yes it is! You’re just trying to sabotage me ‘cause I’m winning.” John and Freddie were quite consistently making their way through a bottle of vodka as the band sat around the coffee table for their weekly game of Scrabble. 

Brian sighed as he got up, only a little unsteady on his feet. “Guess it’s time to crack out the dictionary.” 

“You’ll see,” John muttered as he leaned against Freddie’s shoulder. 

Freddie was quick to adjust the angle of his tiles away from John’s gaze, “No peeking, dear.”

“I’m not peeking, just resting.” John closed his eyes as Freddie gave him a light kiss on the head, making him smile. “Besides, I don’t need to cheat. I’m already winning.” 

“Not for long,” Brian joined them again, thumbing through the dictionary he had opened on his lap. 

John let the warmth of the room settle around him, his head was spinning a bit but he didn’t mind. The radio was playing softly in the background and John hummed along. 

“Fuck,” John cracked an eye open at Roger’s exclamation to see him frowning over Brian’s shoulder as their guitarist pointed out a section on the page they were looking at. 

“Fred, give Deaky his points,” Brian conceded and John grinned. 

Freddie detangled himself from John and added up his points before reading the score sheet out loud, “John is winning by quite a bit, Brian you’re in second, and Rog you and I are tied.”

“How is it possible that Deaky’s winning and I’m last?” Roger whined, “He’s the drunkest out of all of us!” 

John stuck out his tongue at the blond, although Roger did have a point. The sofa had become John’s new resting place after Freddie shrugged him off and he leaned back against it, his legs stretched out under the table. He poked at Brian’s thigh with his socked toes. 

John gave them a cheeky smile, “Maybe I’m winning _because_ I’m drunk. Maybe you guys just need to get on my level and then you’d win something.”

He clumsily passed the opened bottle of vodka to Freddie, who took a drink without any prompting. Freddie went to pass it back to John, but John waved to Brian and Roger sitting in front of them,

“Everyone.” 

As John waited for Roger and Brian to take their shots, he perked up when a new song started playing on the radio. 

“What song is this?” John asked, bobbing his head along to the beat. He had a feeling that he’d heard the song before, but his brain seemed to be withholding the name from him. His boyfriends started laughing as they exchanged knowing looks. John glared at them. 

“Just listen to it, darling,” Freddie encouraged with a grin. 

“I _am_ listening,”

Roger tried his best to compose himself before saying, “No, really listen.” 

Brian got up again and wandered to the radio in the corner of the room to turn it up. 

“Hmm, it’s really good but it needs more bass,” John mused. 

His comment set Freddie and Roger off again, clutching at their stomachs as they practically howled with laughter. 

“That’s what the bass player said in the studio too, but he was outnumbered.” Brian offered the factoid with a chuckle and a soft smile. 

“How do you know?” John asked, suspicious eyes flicking over to Brian. 

Roger wiped away the tears that had streamed down in face as he tried to catch his breath, “He knows because it’s our bloody song!” 

John let out an embarrassed groan as his head fell back onto the sofa cushions. Though it did explain how he knew the song. 

“How drunk are you?” Brian asked teasingly. 

John lifted his head to give them all his best glare one more time, “Not drunk enough to deal with you lot.” 

Freddie blew him a kiss before turning his attention back to the game they had temporarily forgotten. “Do we remember whose turn it was?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! You can always come say hi on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
